


One true love

by Alicia99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (years after they leave highschool!aha), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Tragedy, Bullying, Delinquent teens, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nostalgia, Physical Abuse, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia99/pseuds/Alicia99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is an anxious wreck of a student, heavily bullied by such colourful trolls as Jean, Marco and Connie. He is always evading the evil gaze of Mr Rivaille whilst running from classrooms and exam halls.</p>
<p>One day, whilst seeking refuge in his one safe haven by the river, he meets and befriends Eren. Eren is a roughed-up delinquent with an I-don't-give-two attitude... at least Armin thinks that's what he is... until the one day which changes everything. </p>
<p>We've got a few years worth of fluff, angst, and emotional pain, ultimately binding our sweet little Blondie and our punky! Mr Jeager together, so please, take a chance of this catastrophically heartwrenching fic. </p>
<p>Updates will be every two weeks <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Armin Arlert has had the most humiliating morning and flees straight to his safe place. Little does he know, someone is following him; someone who will stir his fragile world up forever.

Just beyond the city's heart, tucked away in a tiny nook of tranquility, Sena high school rests. It lives just off the hook of the bustling roads and the steady buzz of drained marketeers; behind its surrounding shield of willows and sycamores.

The forest is tall, sturdy and mantling; with branches which seem to glisten in the early spring's rays. It is divided only by the thin stretch of a creek and it's rocky overpass. 

Gently, pale lilies bob their heads down the water's shallow expanse. There is a slight breeze but none strong enough to diverge the sun’s warmth. Rather the air is soft and embracing, and ripened leaves of every tree, deep and green, nod bashfully at each other.

A kingfisher perches on the bridge's edge, peering into the river and then up to a pristine sapphire sky. For a moment or so, all was totally still.

But only a moment.

It was just past 11am, and the 2nd class period of the day was in full swing; or at least it was for every year group other than year eleven. Today infact, just happened to be laden with the legendary and fantastical date of Sena’s year 11 English mock exam; in other words, an utter bloodbath. The school field lay ominously quiet, save for the occasional rustle of abandoned revision notes skirting along the grass...

-and the pale blond boy who was sprinting straight across it.

With a quiet heave he lept over the nearest fence. 

His baby blue eyes were damp and his cheeks were tinged a delicate pink. He was petite in stature and the fence had stood high, but the boy was determined.

As he crashed to the ground he stumbled further forwards, pushing through the greenery and twisting to and fro, until he was sure to be out of sight. He kept on racing through long grass, his arms out in front, trying their best to push thick blades aside. Here and there, patches of thorns beckoned and scraped at his skin but he did not stop. The heavy sounds of footsteps and laboured breaths sure enough broke through the undergrowth like a forest fire. 

Until at last, upon turning sharply, he ambled down a familiar, winding path. He was almost there now; a short stretch followed in which he had to jump a few molehills and dodge a few thorns but the boy was nimble enough. 

After a good 40 or 50 seconds, the runaway came to a halt. He had made it. He had yet again reached his precious refuge.

Breathing in heavy sighs of relief, he brushed the dust from his blazer . 

The kingfisher jolted and darted off through the clearing while the boy climbed the steep archway. Steadily, shaky legs hoisted themselves over the ledge and the figure flopped down on the bird’s spot. He shuffled slightly, from side to side, trying to find the most comfortable position. It wasn't a perfect place to be. Nevertheless there was something about that leisurely, twinkling stream which always seemed to calm him. 

Gazing down, he watched a carp teetering below the surface. Tiny ripples radiated in its wake, spreading from one side of the pool all the way to the other. And he smiled. He knew that this was the only place where he could be safe. It was the only spot where he could let his tears flow without prying eyes or tormenting chants; especially now.

shivering, he felt his face crumple.

Armin had always struggled at school. He wasn't dim; far from it infact.

He was just extremely anxious.

The boy could recount, albeit faintly now, never getting below B grades all through years 7 to 9. He had managed to cope with tests and controlled assessments by some miraculous twist in fate, up to year 10. Of course, he had bitten his nails to shreds and chewed his lip so much it bled daily, but Armin had somehow made it through.

Then however, had come the exam hall in all its bloodthirsty glory and the hawk-like invigilators with their beady eyes and predatory prowl. The way they towered over him, their eyes eating up his answer sheet as if it were a delicious platter of rare delicacies, the way their legs brushed his desk as they stalked past, and the formidable squeak of their shoes. Armin hadn't been ready for any of it. 

He sobbed softly, his head in his hands as he fought to shake off the morning's events. 

The boy couldn't bare it; after trying so hard to prepare himself. He did not deserve to end up humiliating himself like this. Now, everyone knew for sure that he was a complete loser.

For once, he was actually grateful for his rash 'fight or flight’ reaction. He was glad he'd fled; perhaps a little too late to retain all of his dignity, but at least to conserve a small part.

Of course, he knew he’d have hell to deal with tomorrow, but it was worth it. 

Gradually Armin let his body fall limp and he closed his eyes, swaying subtlety in his seat. It was hard to imagine a calmer stage in life to come, where nobody would have to sit hunched over a scrawny wooden desk, scribbling down whatever frantic nonsense clawed at their memory. Armin often fantasized about it but that was all it ever was: a dream.

A few minutes passed and while the boys breaths finally levelled out he contemplated going home-

but then froze in his tracks. 

He could feel someone behind him, touching him.  
someone had their hand on his shoulder.

‘Oh crap, Maybe Mr Rivaille saw me’

Armin flinched as pictures of the terrifying English tutor’s face flashed through his mind. Consequently he threw himself forwards to get away from the anonymous hand… and lost his balance completely.

Frantic blue eyes burst open and short yelps of shock escaped the student's throat as he wobbled on the narrow ledge. suddenly the water seemed choppier and the little ripples in the river had morphed into a raging abyss of waves hungry to swallow him up. That was until Armin felt something wrap around his waist, and pull him back into place.

He gasped but then, glancing down, Armin breathed a sigh of relief.

The stranger's arm was clearly visible now, and thankfully clothed by a deep navy blue sleeve. The stranger was wearing a Sena high blazer, just like Armin's. Thank fuck. It was a student and not a teacher who had discovered his little hiding place. 

But who exactly? And how?

The boy was still shaking, but he supposed he ought to say something. 

“U-um thank you..”, a squeak of a voice uttered, whilst he grabbed hold of the student's forearm for reassurance. He didn't think they were going to let go, (not after they had gone through all the trouble of rescuing him), but he'd need all the support he could get to turn around.

Cautiously, a knee hooked over the brittle stone barrier, followed by another, and Armin somehow managed to pull his embarrassed yet relieved expression away from the grass. 

“Are you okay?, You must be a little shaken at the moment..” 

Armin said no words but nodded softly. The mysterious figure was a little taller than himself, with deep green eyes and messy brunette hair which anyone could tell consumed it's fair share of gel products each morning. Armin's smile grew a little as he mentally likened it to a hedgehog. The stranger’s shirt was missing the top two buttons, and he had no tie. Infact, the boy’s blazer seemed to be the most intact thing on his body, though even that was left unbuttoned.

“I’m Eren, Eren Jeager”

The boy offered his palm along with a cheeky smile, and Armin couldn't help but shake it reluctantly. Was that a piercing…below his lower lip? And was that tattoo on Eren's wrist permeant? He was sure those couldn't exactly be legal…

“I-I’m Armin Arlert. U-um you kind of saved me there.. can I help you at all?” 

Eren didn't seem to stop grinning like an enthusiastic puppy and this kept Armin on edge to a point, but he assumed the boy’s intentions were innocent enough… unless. Wait!

“Well I-”

“Wait!”

Eren hopped back and yanked his hand away from the other in surprise. He winced slightly as he felt his back collide with the side of the bridge behind him. Armin had sprang forwards off of his seat on the ledge, and skipped up to the boy to testify.

“You’re not going to grass on me are you?! You're not going to tell Mr Rivaille?! Please, please, I know I shouldn't be here but I don't want to be expelled. He might not find out if they don't tell him! They might not-”

“Armin.” 

The blond’s hands were waving around frenziedly, as if telling a fleeting story, while he pleaded to the other. The words had spilled out before he had even considered them, and had no intention of stopping. He watched as the other pushed himself off of the stony wall he'd fell against, and stood up straight. Crap, he hadn't realized just how tall Eren was before… maybe he’d been dared to come over here and beat the shit into Armin. Maybe he had come to whack some sense into the boy-

“No! Please, please don’t! You can’t!”

Armin’s eyelids squeezed shut tightly as he clutched onto the other’s blazer. His fists curled up and he bit his lip. 

He didn't want to cry again. 

Eren had already stepped forwards now. It was too late. He was going to- Maybe he was going to-

 

“Armin!” 

“No!”

Armin turned his head to the side and shrunk away. His arms flew up over his face in reflex. It was all over now, for sure. 

“Armin. I’m not going to hurt you! or grass on you, or do anything like that… but I'm pretty sure they're going to tell him, if by them you mean the examiners.”

“Eren please!”

“Armin… you were sick all over your paper and then fled the exam hall. Mr Rivaille is going to be told sooner or later” 

Armin keeled over and shook his head violently. He didn't want to believe it. His peace, his tranquility, his safety. Did Eren want to break it? All of it? He felt miserable and humiliated.

Eren's gaze narrowed. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to upset Armin. Anyone could infer that Armin was already upset. Infact, Eren had wanted nothing more to comfort the panicked fellow student, but Armin seemed all but disarmed in his presence. Clenching his fists, he silently cursed himself for being so blunt. He huffed in annoyance. Why did it always have to happen like this? Whenever he tried to help someone? 

He frowned as Armin's cheeks flared up into rhubarb. 

‘Oh. Shit. That's right… I probably embarrassed him..’

In the moments haste, Eren had forgotten how socially petrified Armin was and he hated himself for it now. It was common knowledge that Armin Arlert was a terrified trainwreck 90℅ of the time. 

Personally, Eren, despite meaning well, could not understand it. Perhaps it was his contrastingly blaring personality and don’t-give-a-shit attitude, or maybe.. it was because he couldn't fathom where the heck Armin's insecurity came from. 

In truth he had been watching the boy for some time now, well not watching… that would be stalkerish and weird! But… well, he’d seen Armin around school more than a few times, not to the other's knowledge. Sometimes he would gaze out of his window in math class and spot the blond lumbering across the field in cross country or getting pouted at by old miss Zoe the PE teacher for not having white socks. Well, he assumed that was what she was yelling about, through her over energetic hand gestures and hyped motions towards the ends of Armin's legs. Other times, he would walk through the library on his way to English and Armin would be there, either returning a book or couched in the corner reading silently. Regardless, Armin would always be by himself and never seemed to have a friend around. This was what confused Eren. 

He thought the boy was beautiful and smart and yet, he was so scared of everyone and everything. He was perfect but paranoid to death.

 

Cautiously, after much internal debate, a gentle hand reached out and pulled the distressed boy’s arms away from his face. 

“Armin I’m sorry”

Armin wobbled in place and for a moment Eren thought that he was going to lose his balance again and topple over onto the ground.

“E-Eren, I think, I’m going to go home now!”, the boy stuttered. 

Eren kept his eyes tentative, scanning the boy's expression keenly. He knew that if Armin was to go home at this second then he would be alone again, probably weeping to himself in some dimly lit bedroom, hugging his pillow. He didn't want that, not at all. He had wanted to help Armin forget about the throws and threshes of today, not to hurl them back in his face. 

Stilling himself slightly, Eren folded his arms. 

“Well then, please, at least let me walk you home. Look. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or embarrass you.. I know that today was tough for everyone. I just felt really sorry for you after what happened and I wanted to try and cheer you up.. because I don't like seeing people upset” 

At first, Armin gasped at the request but then his head turned and he finally dared to take a peek at Eren’s genuine look of concern. He was perplexed then, more than scared. He wondered what on earth could have motivated this scruffy-haired puppy dog to run to his aid. It was one thing caring about others feelings, and another to actively pursue that one geek who was freaky enough to barf all over his exam paper before bashing his way through the doors of the exam hall. Seriously, what he'd done today was disgusting. 

Still, he held Eren’s lingering stare and eventually he digressed, muttering a few timid 'thankyou’s and a couple of 'I’m sorry for freaking out’s until the other hushed his apologies away. 

They walked in silence for a while after that, with Armin trailing ahead, leading the way through the forest. To lighten the mood, Eren tried to tell a couple of cheesy jokes here and there, although they only received an absent-minded little smile or nod of appreciation. Armin could tell within a mere few minutes of the pair’s journey that Eren was no threat. In fact, Eren was treating him with a kindness which he hadn't experienced in… what seemed like an eternity. 

Even Armin’s analytical and scrutinising mind was slowly easing down and telling him that he could trust the other, despite his peculiar, bedraggled appearance.

Nevertheless it also told him that a desperate question needed to be asked.

“Hey, hey Armin, so this man goes to a pub right and he sees a-”

“Eren”, the blonde interrupted with a little laugh.

“Why yes Armin? What is it?”, Eren’s eyebrows wiggled, and he put on a mock surprised face, as if he hadn't ever known Armin's mouth was capable of forming words. Armin found this even more entertaining than the string of bad puns which Eren had been dropping on him at every tree they passed.

“W-well”, he stumbled blushing lightly,”I just, don’t understand why you don't hate me after… what happened earlier… it was so gross”

The shorter student was glad to have finally voiced the inquiry and suddenly felt as light as a helium balloon. He was almost sure that the remaining awkward air between them could disintegrate now; now that everything was out in the open.

Upon hearing the question, Eren’s expression raised and he ruffles the Armin's long wispy hair as if it belonged to a young child.

“Why of course I hate you Armin! I hate you for not letting it out all over Mr Smith’s shiny ass shoes, or saving some for the back of Jean’s horse-brain head. You were sitting behind that asshole after all. You could have gotten away with-”

“Eren!”, Armin smacked the other’s arm softly signalling that his crude response was more than adequate. Honestly, did Eren even hear what was coming out of his mouth? Nonetheless, it was strangely reassuring and the pair broke out into trickles of funny little anecdotes as they finished their truck through the forest, Armin trying with fleeting dedication to convince the other that Jean Kirchstein did not look like a horse and Eren swearing with his hand on his heart that he had saw the boy drinking like one at the water fountain.

Eventually, after what felt like an hour of drawn out ambling, they reached an opening. 

It seemed as if immediately upon stepping out of the wood,the boys were bombarded with distant cries from market stalls, strained warbles from buscers and bellowing honks from taxis and buses caught up in the city's congested veins. The pair stopped in the midst of their chatter for a second and frowned, but then they remembered.

Of course. It was still morning. The work run was in full swing.

Armin squeaked as a group of men, all pristinely clad in dark suits, shoved their way past him. He dodged as fast as he could, knocking into Eren in the process and Eren laughed. He could tell that Armin hadn't quite the best adaptations to survive in Sena’s rush hour. 

Truthfully, Armin, despite fleeing from school a little too often, had never managed to escape quite so early before. It wasn't even 12am yet..

He shot the other an apologetic glance but Eren just rolled his eyes and mused on his struggles. For an instance he wondered what was ticking through Eren’s head as his eyes were once again drawn to his beaming grin. The silver stud on Eren's lip was now twinkling in the sun and Armin pondered what could possibly be making the boy so amused.

And that was when it happened.

Throwing his head back in earnest, a moment of pure spontaneity ensued and Eren grabbed Armin's hand in his. It was a lightening fast motion, the kind you’d miss through one blink. Eren didn't even know exactly what motivated it. But soon enough, the two students were running clear across the pavement together. 

Eren's blazer flew out around him in the breeze as he felt the surprised blonde grasp his hand tighter. To Eren the notion was perfect. It was to him, exactly like some cute, nostalgic moment from a soppy rom-com; like Armin Arlert was an adorable little damsel in distress, and Eren Jeager was prince charming, out to save him.

Well… it was almost like that.

In reality, Eren was pulling a squealing and giddy Armin along behind him whilst the pair ducked and jumped and skidded from left to right to avoid bashing into any innocent passer-bys. It was fair to say, that they received a few confounded glances... But in reality, neither of them could have been happier. Armin giggled as streaks blonde hair trailed out behind him and his eyes crinkled up into excitable little slits. He could hear Eren's chuckle, breathy and deep, mixing with own little giggle and suddenly he felt free. 

He didn't think to ask Eren where they were headed for. Even as they pulled off the pavement and weaved around the traffic and darted through dark tunnels and down steep steps he had never encountered before. They had long passed the turning for Armin's apartment but the fact barely registered in his mind. 

He knew it was an irresponsible notion. He had never even laid eyes on his guide until today; but hell, he’d been needing to have a bit of fun for a long time now, and energetic, bouncy Eren seemed like a fun guy. 

It was safe to say that Armin was not going home anytime soon. Instead he grasped the tattooed hand tighter and ran with all his might.

The pair moved together as if evading capture by the wildest beasts and scariest monsters fairytale had to offer.

To not be alone, felt like a fairytale to Armin. Little did he know, the feeling was mutual.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren takes Armin, a total bar-virgin, to a pub and they both get very tipsy despite the fact that it's barely past 12am. 
> 
> We also meet Annie, who is an old friendly acquaintance of Eren's and everything is going wonderfully cutely...until Eren gets a phonecall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck as summaries but I think this chapter is really cute, even though things get scary for Eren towards the end. It's also a longer chapter but I still think it's a good pace. Please take some time to read it. Thankyou!!  
> <3
> 
> Updates will be every Sunday if I can handle it.. promise x
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Eren finally came to a halt, he did so with such briskness that Armin hurtled into him at full speed. Laughing hysterically, the pair has toppled over onto the hard, concrete floor. Armin would have probably been in quite some pain if he had not had Eren there to break his fall . Instead, he had landed directly on top of the other, with all his weight and somehow managed to end up straddling the brunette who was lying on his back.

For a few seconds he sat there, studying the one below him, while they both panted to catch their breath. Eren's face was completely flushed and a couple of staying hairs clung to his forehead.His signature spiky hedgehog style had wilted a little in all the action, but Armin still thought it didn't look half bad.He really was an exasperated sight to behold. 

Shortly after admiring Eren's weave however, the realisation stunned Armin. Eren had hit the floor with quite some impact, and he hadn't fallen face first.

Although, the brunette's lazy smile revealed no trace of pain Armin couldn't help but ease off him slightly and let his trickling giggle run dry. 

“Umm… Eren, are you not hurt?”, he fretted out loud.

His little blue pupils widened and he waited for an answer but none came.

The other simply laid there quiet, emerald orbs content with boring into the Blonde's worried expression. 

Armin couldn't read Eren’s mood since his laughter had stilled and he began to fidget. There was just something about it, something which seemed awfully out of place on the so-far playful boy’s features. His pupils almost seemed deep and hollowing, like dark abysses which fixated closely on the the blonde.

Finding himself unable to cope with its scrutiny, Armin tilted his head to look around them. He had, after all, not the faintest idea of where they’d ended up. 

It appeared that at the moment, the boys were lying in a deserted tunnel, the sort which pedestrians occasionally ducked under for shelter or to protect themselves from the congested pulse of the pavement above it. Twisting himself around, Armin could see some steps at the far end behind him that he realized he must have lumbered down. Closer by, in front of the pair, he could just make out a shallow illuminated slope leading up onto the street. 

The walls of the tunnel were littered with graffiti; explosive color bursting through their shadowy grey complexion.Vibrant splashes of reds, greens and purples captivated Armin’s vision. He was almost sure that he could see every colour of the rainbow around him in some form. There were images; quickly dashed through paintings of cartoon-looking characters and real people, as well as various slurs and curses which Armin had never even heard said before. Squinting, he attempted to decipher some of the words, but graciously accepted failure. Nevertheless, he thought it looked pretty. 

He was curious as to whether Eren thought the same.

He wanted to question just how much trouble a person could get into for creating the edgy art, but then his thoughts froze.

Eren was sitting up beneath him.

A voice breathed out in a low throaty sigh.

“I’m okay Armin, don’t you worry about me”

Strong arms wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulders and stroked them gently.

“I thought that since we’re both having a tough time, that we could go grab a few drinks together” 

Armin frowned despite feeling marginally intrigued by the gesture. Did Eren just say both? He wondered if he’d imagined it. Eren didn't seem like the type to have tough times.

Nevertheless, it was probably best not to inquire about it.

Contemplatively, his palms came to rest on the others forearms. He gave an inquisitive look, lolling his head to the side.

“But it's only 12 o clock…”

Just like that, Eren’s puppy-dog grin had returned already and he tutted melodramatically at the other.

“Oh Armin, how old are you? You sound just like my grandad used to” 

Armin chewed his lip as it drew into a lopsided smile at the remark. It had been brunt, but Eren’s gusto still amused him.

Raising his eyebrows he poked the others cheek teasingly.

“But I don't know how to drink Eren. I’m not a cool kid like you!”

Oh boy, Eren felt the endearment rise in his chest at that ludicrous little remark. It was like a hundred tiny butterflies had been sleeping in the pit of his stomach, and they’d all now woken up together. He smirked. 'cool kid’, what the hell? Was that really how the other viewed him?

'cool kid Eren, Eren the coolest, Eren the boss, Eren the-

“Umm… Eren?”

Eren jolted sharply as he was snapped out of his wave of bravado.

He could tell this would be fun.

Puffing out his chest and grasping the others shoulders more firmly, he raised his eyebrows at Eren the cool kid’s angelic new accomplice.

“Oh Armin hunny, I’ll teach you”

“R-really?”, the blonde squeeked in a pitch almost as high as his buddy’s ego.

'fuck yes, Armin hunny, I will be your god damn mentor. From now you can call me Eren senpa-’

Eren mentally slapped himself in the face and gritted his teeth.

“Why of course~”, 

Those words were all the confirmation that Armin needed, and all the assurance that Eren was patient enough to give. Hearty echo's flooded through the tunnel while the two boys simultaneously sprang to their feet.

Armin had never even dared step foot in a pub before, save a cripplingly awkward handful of Christmas celebrations and family birthday parties to which his mother had been his escort. He cringed even thinking about them now. The over-friendly, smothering atmosphere which everyone had pretended to love. God, how could anyone enjoy such monstrous events?

Armin in hindsight, was really quite grateful now, that he’d finally be able to paper over those horrid memories.

Without a further thought he bounded forwards towards the sloping circle of light.

Eren chuckled and his fingers hooked niftily under the bottom of the giddy boy’s blazer.

“Heh, not so fast! We have to take this off first.” 

Armin stumbled backwards against his Captor’s chest and frowned, perplexed.

“okay. But…why?”

Eren’s hands had reached around his waist and were already unbuttoning the blazer before Armin had got the question out.Before Eren gave an answer he was pulling at the Blonde's sleeves and Armin was shuffling awkwardly to help him get the clothing off. When they succeeded, Eren spun the other around and fixed him a dubious eye roll.

“Are you kidding me?” 

For a second Armin remained utterly confused and he considered prodding Eren for an explanation, but then, long overdue, it clicked. 

They were underage. They couldn't loiter around the bar looking like school children.

“Oh!”

Eren laughed again. It was amusing to watch the cogs turning in his naïve friend’s head.

“Take off your tie too and then put everything in your bag. I know the people at the bar but they won't have us giving them a bad rep. Selling to minors ain't all that respected you know,” 

The brunette shrugged out of his own blazer, which was by now already rumpled from its fast paced expedition through the breeze. Having lost both its buttons long ago, it had flared out around Eren, much like a cape as he’d pulled Blondie along. He crumpled it up, like one would a waste piece of paper, and stuffed it into his own rucksack as if it were an overflowing trash bin.

He mused, watching Armin neatly fold his garment and gently slide off his tie. He even folded that thing up in all its vile yellow and navy striped glory. He was too well behaved. It was almost painful to watch. 

When the both boys had at last zipped their rucksacks up, (Armin visibly trying to suppress horrific images of the creases he would have to iron out of his uniform tonight), Eren stepped back towards Armin.

“One last thing”, he chimed joyously. 

Armin’s eyes followed the other’s hand as it swept up towards his collar area. He felt Eren undoing his shirt buttons one by one, cool air beginning to sweep over his chest. His hair stood on edge and he could have sworn he was holding his breath the entire time, until Eren stopped at the fourth button. 

The hand, after a quick ruffle through Armin’s hair, then fell back to Eren’s side.

“There we go. We’re college kids now. I’m 19 and you're 18 and were just another rowdy couple on their way to get wrecked” 

“At 12am”

“Oh Armin, come on”

Armin raised his eyebrows but soon found himself unable to keep the excitement from his face. It felt almost as if they were doing something dangerous now, needing to disguise themselves and go undercover. Armin suddenly pictured himself as a top secret agent, breaking into some high-level security governmental building. Eren was his skilled accomplice with all the right contacts. Together they were going to expose all of the lies and the corruption in the world. 

Together they were invincible.

 

In a way it was almost disappointing for Armin when they reached the pub and there were no lasers, nor explosions or guys with big black briefcases. Actually, on second thoughts, there were plenty of briefcases, but most of which were lying abandoned, propped up against legs of chairs or tables. Their owner’s, dotted here and there around the small, smoky room conversed in quiet huffs and mutterings. Eren had seen these types of people day in and day out. While the boys strode over to the bar, a couple even nodded his way. They were the regular brand of city zombies who had tramped down on lunch break to communally drown their sorrows.

He nodded back quickly, meeting their eyes for only a split second. 

The bar was low, it's old wooden surface peeling at the edges. Small scratches could be seen, like battle scars, protruding along the rim and Armin could imagine a million past visitors having stood in the very space where he and Eren currently did. Chewing on his bottom lip, he clutched onto Eren’s arm. It just felt reassuring all of a sudden. 

He didn't however, expect the other’s forearm to extend and curl around his lower back and teetered of balance a little, his mind dizzy at the motion. It was a little too comforting. It was almost as if… as if…

“Hi Annie, this is my boyfriend, Armin. Its his first time at Trost Tavern so let's go easy on him, heh?”

Armin’s mouth practically flung open as he tried tried to comprehend what Eren had just said. A frenzied voice in his head repeated the phrase over and over, getting louder until it started to shriek. 'boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend, my boyfriend'

'shit, shit, shit’, Eren knew he would have explaining to do for letting that one slide.. why did Admin have to appeal that much to him?

“W-what?!”, the flustered boyfriend-in-question stumbled over the utterance before considering it, without giving so-called Annie a chance to speak. 

Hearing this, the tall, mousy-haired girl turned to him and leant down over the bar, honing in on his petite frame. 

“Aha, aww, he’s kinda cute”, she smirked, squinting as if trying to mentally note down every detail of the startled teenager, sorry; college student.

“perhaps something fruity?, The girl’s expression perked up and she waved a hand at the vast collection of ciders on tap in front of her. Of course, Armin had not the foggiest idea what he was supposed to be looking at. Most, if not all, of his delirious cool, super-composed-under-pressure, secret-agent exterior had been hurled out the window by now and he wasn't about to pretend he knew a thing about alcohol. 

“Sounds good”, Eren replied casually, his hand softly caressing his ‘boyfriend’s’ back through his shirt. He could sense Armin’s panic. It never had taken a psychic to tell when Armin was panicked.

Trying to be as kind as possible, he ordered a light strawberry and apple blend for the bar-virgin under his arm, whilst grabbing himself a cool bottle of Stella. He had a feeling he’d need it. Annie was still grinning when she finished pulling Armin’s pint, sliding it across to him before leaning back and lighting herself up a drag.

“Do you smoke Hun?” 

Armin blushed. He almost wondered why Eren had been so picky about their uniforms. It was hard to imagine the police ever taking an annual trip in here. Now that he thought about it, the whole place was overflowing with thin clouds of tobacco, and, well… he hoped that was all it was.

“U-uh, a little”

Eren prodded at Armin’s back. He knew it was a lie. He knew that Armin was getting nervous now and starting to bluff his way into looking confident, but before he could interject Annie had popped her lit cigarette in Armin’s mouth and was eating up his bewildered, watery gaze.

“Keep that, kid, Eren’s friends are my friends”

She winked and watched as Eren scrambled to grab their drinks and the couple hurried to take seats in the furthest corner they could. 

“Armin, you should probably put that out”

The blond frowned, holding the thin, little roll out in front of him and looking down on it. He was curious. 

“Why?”

“Because you’ll have a coughing fit. You don't know how to smoke” 

Armin fixed Eren with his best matter-of-fact glance; the type he’d always reserved for the day he would finally dare to back-chat Mr Rivaille. 

“But I don’t know how to drink, and we’re still here” 

Eren tried to suppress a side smile. The little blond was so pushy. It was quite endearing. 

“I’m teaching you how to drink”, he sat up straight and pointed a finger at the younger, as if he were conducting a terribly important lecture.

Perhaps unsurprisingly, this only elicited the inexperienced boy’s playful side further. 

“Then teach me how to do this too!”, He nagged.

That tiny, whiney nag would be the death of Eren. Almost instantly, he swiped the drag from Armin's fingers, and lifted it to his own lips. He paused and there was almost… a second of anticipation before he spoke next. 

His eyes narrowed intensely and he kept his face incredibly close to the other’s.

“Fine… but you better watch closely, because I can already guess I'm going to hate whatever trash Annie smokes”

Taking the butt to his lips, Eren inhaled deeply. He let his gaze soften and his eyes nearly flutter shut, feeling the sweet poison seep into his lungs. Then, resting the cigarette down on the ashtray, he slowly began to exhale. A thin trail of silver smoke soon enough trailed out into Armin’s face and Eren waited for the boy to catch on.

Being a clever sap, Armin didn't take long to figure it out. 

As if automatically, the boy opened his mouth and began to suck in the fumes. His eyes watered and true to Eren’s words, he almost ended up wheezing everywhere, but he didn't. When Armin had decided to do something, he would get it done.

When Armin’s throat started to burn and he could handle no more, he leant back and tried to mimic the euphoric, drowsy manner in which Eren had breathed out. He blinked a few times, and cleared his throat when he was done. He felt lightheaded, but not in a bad way. 

Eren clapped in appraisal. He was in actual fact quite surprised by how well the boy had taken it. Distantly, he thought back to how very different his first time had been, when he had first met the peculiar figure behind the bar. It had been a dark night. He'd ran from his home, and the girl had pitied him. She’d tried to show some affection, even if it was in all the wrong ways, and Eren had sputtered and wheezed and choked up in between a few tears and a few misplaced apologies. He winced internally.

And then, he remembered what he had let slip from his tongue earlier. 

“Armin… look, about what I said a minute ago, when I called you my…”, he trailed off slightly and took a gulp of his beer, hoping Armin had got the message. “Well, I only said that, because it would make us look more grown up. Think about it, we look more mature if we’re in a relationship”

“O-oh. Uhh, t-that's okay! I should have thought about it that way”, the blonde stuttered, retrieving the cigarette from its tray and carefully taking in another drag. 

“I mean, think about it, we-

All at once a shrill, high pitched wail broke out from Eren’s pocket and he shrunk back into his chair, taking his phone out. His fists clenched and his jaw became very tight as he looked at the number of the screen. It was a number that he knew all too well.

“Eren?...Eren?”

Eren had frozen for a good 10 seconds on edge, watching the illuminated digits and listening to each ominous ring they pushed out. Eventually, upon hearing Armin’s words, he pressed the ignore button and shoved the offensive device back into his pocket. It took a lot of effort to do this. He always wanted to throw it across the room.

“Sorry Armin, that was just unexpected..” Eren stared unwaveringly down at the space his pants where the phone was crouching. He wanted to tremble, to break down and cry. He was having such a nice day and yet, she had to interrupt it.

Fortunately, Armin didn't quite seem to pick up on Eren’s pain and was instead rather ditsy on whatever shit Annie had given them. Now that he thought about it it hadn't tasted on smelt entirely like a normal cigarette…

He swayed and giggled at Eren thinking the boy was merely embarrassed. “Aww, is that why we can't be together? Does somebody have a girlfriend?”

Eren looked up at the other and contemplated this. He did not have a girlfriend. He wasn't at all that much interested in girls, (but that was another story), yet, he supposed it could be a win-win situation telling Armin that he did. For a start, Armin would have even less of a suspicion that Eren was hitting on him, and secondly, he would assume that was the reason for Eren stalling up on the phone call. 

Uggh, dammit. Talking about girls had never seemed all that fun, but he'd do it if he had to.

Within the brief space of a couple of minutes, Armin was shouting 'I knew it!’ ceremoniously as if he had just proved a miraculous hypotheses, and Eren was flailing his arms around wildly, conscious of how loud his friend was being. Apparently, Armin had been 'so sure’ all along about Eren’s girlfriend, because Eren was 'so bad’ and 'all the bad boys have girlfriends’. Eren soon found himself calling for another beer, not wanting to fixate on how wrong the other actually was.

Being perhaps a little too innocent in the relationships department too, Armin of course wanted to know every gritty detail of Eren's bogus romance. He had almost finished his cider now, and it had barely been 15 minutes. He wasn't really paying attention to the taste, or how woozy he had become. Rather, he had committed himself wholly to the task of uncovering Eren’s secrets.

“So, when did you first meet? How old were you? When did you kiss her? What's she like!? Have you.. umm.. umm.. had.. you know...with her?”

Eren wanted to face palm the table. He should have been expecting this. Although it was going to be difficult and that he would need to get so very creative in the next few minutes, he couldn't help attempting to shoot out some responses. He knew that Armin's last question had been compilation of the fumes and the drink but damn, it made him laugh.

A few of the lone businessmen about the room, even the depressive ones, threw amused glances at the pair and Annie’s gaze sought them out nonchalantly. They had erupted into fits of giggles and little yelps of laughter and Armin was now blushing the colour of a beetroot. Eren had told him that he had had 'you know’ with said mystery girl behind the bike sheds at school and theoretically by now should have grown a nose as long as Pinocchio's.

As Annie bought over Eren’s beer, she also brought another pint over for Armin and no one could have guessed that the younger, only a couple of hours prior, had been a wreck of fear and anxiety. No one could of possibly suspected the two friends to be currently undergoing rigorous sets of silent examinations. They were too at ease; too jovial. 

“This boy, this boy is a bad influence on me!”, Armin stumbled over his exclamation and gestured enthusiastically at said boy opposite him. 

Annie slid their drinks across the table and leant against it, hand on her hip, “that’s our Eren for ya’, he can’t be tamed” 

Eren rolled his eyes and tilted his head back, “oh really? I’m that bad?” 

Annie reached across and nudged his shoulder, “absolutely terrible, a wild animal really” 

With that remark she turn on her heel and strolled over to another table and Armin decided to rub it in some more.

“You know, I’m good unlike you!”, He took a long sip of his drink whilst keeping his finger pointed at the others face, “I used to be in the G.A.H before it all went to shit!”

Eren’s eyebrows twisted into a tight knot upon hearing the prestigious class's name but then he contorted back jokingly.

“The Geeks against humanity club? Eww, how fun”

Armin groaned at the snarky comment but then shook Eren’s shoulders, choking up with laughter.

“No! Aha, the Gifted and…”, he trailed off and let out a stubborn chorus of hiccups. “Oh crap”, he gazed at Eren in confession, with his wide, dilated pupils. “I can’t remember!”

Eren chortled and almost choked on his own drink. He threw himself forwards, in close to Armin, and cupped his hand to his mouth, as if he were about to whisper the most def defying secret known to mankind. 

“Armin sweetheart, you're a total lightweight” 

Armin hid his head in his hands and admitted defeat.

A couple of beers later, Eren was practically carrying him out of the building, swaying and stumbling this way and that. 

Neither could infact believe how tipsy they’d made themselves. The afternoon was only just beginning to close in and yet, each boy felt ready to collapse in a happy heap, to the floor. Armin couldn't walk straight and Eren had to keep a firm grip on him for fear he’d trip face down onto the pavement. The Blonde's vision was a washy blur and faintly, he could just make out the bright colours of the tunnel all merging together,before he was once again out on the street. He faintly registered the sounds of the busy roads, the car horns, the beeps and buzzes of the traffic, and then heard himself slurring out the first couple lines of his home address. Eren had scooped him up in his arms and agreed to escort him there.

He was grateful. He didn't know if he’d have made it all the way back on his own. Absentmindedly he was concerned about Eren’s safety, but something told him that Eren had done this many times before, and so he’d let himself fall limp in the boy’s arms.

The next thing he knew, he was back in his bed at home, dizzily staring up at the ceiling, and Eren was putting Armin’s apartment key back down on the boy’s dresser, while he hushed a few farewells and advised the younger to get some well-earned rest. Armin didn't need convincing.

After Eren had left he recalled tucking the younger up in his sheets and lazily caressing his hair. He remembered the way Armin had quickly let his eyelids close and had drifted out of consciousness. A split moment was reserved to wonder what Armin would tell his parents and the boy suddenly didn't know whether to panicked or not. 

Did Armin, the shy, naïve, anxious little kitten have majorly strict parents? He couldn't imagine it. Still, he guessed he better text the other and not just leave him to fend for himself. Regrettably, he dug his phone out and unlocked it. He was inevitably grateful to have exchanged numbers with the boy now, even if he’d felt awkward asking to earlier. The request had blurted out unwillingly. He’d felt like the only thing preventing Armin from running a mile was the girlfriend lie. He'd have to keep that shit up...

'Armin, if your parents are angry, tell them you felt ill so you were allowed home. Also if you wake up before they get back from work, brush your teeth and comb your hair. You look so drowsy when you're drunk :P’ 

Feeling satisfied, Eren pressed send and smiled at the pleasant little chime which the device let out. 

He held it tightly and walked a few paces back towards the road which he had first started bounding down that morning. 

But then he almost dropped it.

Sure enough it was vibrating in his hand, and he knew full well little Armin would not yet have awoken from dreamland. 

Pressing the reject button with more force this time, Eren froze like a deer in the headlights on an oncoming monster truck.

There was no doubt about it. Eren was once again stunned out of his drowsy state.

It was her, again. She knew what he'd done today, and he was in deep shit. 

Gasping, the brunette felt his whole body shudder as a message popped up across the screen.

'when you get home you're so dead’ 

Eren wanted to scream.


End file.
